Finally
by RiderTwilightOban
Summary: Takes place after Bella finds out she's pregnant. The thing is, what if she didn't tell Edward? Told in first person by several characters.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Mom!" I cried, standing by the kitchen table.

"Renesmee," she warned. "You said you were bored around the house, so I enrolled you in the school here. There're no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And you will go. If you don't, I'll know." My mom leaned against the counter.

Even with her hair disheveled and her clothes ill fit, my mom still pulled off the super model look. Who knew? Maybe some huge fashion designer would see her and viola! a new fashion line would be born. I giggled a little on the inside at the thought of all the snobby looking girls I'd seen out and about wearing super loose T-shirts and pants that were a couple sizes too large.

My mom dressed like this so as not to call attention to herself. Apparently, that didn't work out too well. When my mom received her paycheck and we went to the local mall to shop, I noticed tons of men – young and old alike – checking her out with mouths gaping.

I laughed, remembering some of their expressions. My mom, who wasn't aware of my lapse in attention, snapped her molten gold eyes at me.

"And what is so funny, Renesmee? Could it possibly be that you're having to do something in your life?"

"No. I just thought of something from the other day." Usually, my mom wasn't so grumpy, but she had recently been fired from her job at a major publishing company. No doubt from the made-up complaints invented by the other female employees.

"Well, anyways, you start school this Monday. It's a good thing you inherited your father's smarts, because you're going into 10th grade. Sophomore classes can be pretty hard, especially math…or at least it was for me," she said, smiling. "That should give us a good three years here, unless you grow again."

I sighed. Hopefully, I wouldn't have another growth spurt. I haven't had one in six years. That may sound weird, seeing as I'm supposed to be 15 years old. Technically, I'm only 13. Well, the thing is, I'm half vampire. My mom – Isabella Swan, or more commonly known as Bella – was human when she and my vampire dad, er, "made" me. When my mom found out she was pregnant, she grew really worried.

She soon decided that she had to run away to keep me. This was because although my father loved my mother dearly, he would kill me to protect my mom's life. She left a note saying that she loved him and that she was sorry she had to leave and that she would find a way to tell him why.

Luckily, my father had been elsewhere on the island hunting when my mom was supposedly sleeping. She took the boat that they had taken to their honeymooning island, knowing that although he could swim for hours and didn't need to breathe, my dad might appreciate the extra boat tied to the floating dock. The mainlanders might be a little confused and/or worried – depending on what legends they believed - at an extremely pale man stepping out of the ocean, dripping wet. This wouldn't have been so bad if there was at least an island nearby. Their island had been several hours out to sea.

As happy as I was to be here and with my mom, I wished I could have met my father. He sounded like a great guy and he had great taste in music. I must have inherited that trait from him.

That wasn't the only thing I got from him. My burnt bronze hair must have come from him. I know this because, in the few times I had met my mom's parents, I'd noticed that neither of them had this unusual shade. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the only person (I use that term loosely) with the color. It seems the only thing I got from my mom's dad was curliness of my hair. That, and also an every-other-month card asking us to come visit.

Another trait that I inherited is my mom's brown eyes. I know I said that they were golden, but they were a pretty warm brown when she was human. My skin tone is a very pale color, almost alabaster. The only thing that keeps me from looking like either (a) sick or (b) a full-blood vampire is the rose color of my cheeks. Unlike my mother, who told me that she used to have an almost permanent blush, mine is a subtle sweep across my cheekbones. Renee, my grandmother, always tells me how beautiful I am, and how much I take after my parents.

All of a sudden, as my train of thought leaves the station, I notice my mom gazing sadly out of the window. I sigh and look at the calendar that we had stuck to the refrigerator. Just as I thought, it was near the end of June. The end of my mother's marriage to my father. As far as I knew, my mom had never officially divorced him. But I consider not seeing your spouse for nigh 15 years a divorce or at least a separation. She didn't wear her ring either; it reminded her too much of him.

"Nessie?" my mom inquired, turning back in my direction. "I need to go hunting tonight, so I trust you to not throw any wild parties or anything." A slight smile appeared on her face.

The smile was infectious. Grinning I answered, "Of course, Mom. I'm _sooo_ going to throw a party for people I don't even know. I'm not like other teenagers."

"No, I guess you're not like other girls." With that, my mom left the house. I heard her start her ancient red Chevy after a few tries. She loved that truck to death. As much as I tried to convince her to get a newer, trustworthier vehicle, she vehemently argued with something like: "It's the most trustworthy truck I know of! Been going since the 50s!" I heard the truck growl and pull out of the driveway. My stomach answered the growl and I headed to the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I forgot to put this in the first chapter, and will try to put it in the following chapters. If I don't, please don't freak out. I know well enough that I will not ever own this saga or the characters. Heck, I won't even own Forks…*goes and cries in corner***

There are only a few varieties food that I will absolutely refuse to eat. Examples of these horrid dishes are: cooked carrots, fatty meat, cauliflower, bruised fruit, and overly squishy French fries. As I looked in the fridge for something to appease my growling stomach, I noticed several things. The first fact was that the fridge was nearly empty and the kind of worried me. The second was that most of the fruit was spoiled and bruised.

I know my mom's old job didn't pay that much, but we really didn't use or need a lot of money. Most of it was spent on food for me, rent, and every once in a while we'd go out and buy a couple of new shirts and pairs of jeans. The last time we spent money on something fun such as bowling or a theme park was at least two years ago. The latest money splurge was my fault. I had saved up my meager allowance and bought an MP3 player and several CDs. That purchase nearly made me broke.

I closed the fridge door and ran quickly up the short flight of stairs to my room. I reached under my mattress and pulled out my wallet. Counting out the slips of paper and the coins, my savings only came out to $30.67. I put on a light hoodie and stuck my wallet in my pocket. Dashing back down to the kitchen, I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and took stock of out food supplies. On the list I wrote down the necessities that I would need for school. These were: milk, eggs (my mom had them as cravings when she was pregnant and I liked them now), cheese, bacon, cereal, bread, fruit and veggies. That should keep me for a couple of weeks.

Before I stepped out the front door, I checked my appearance in the mirror. I'm not vain or anything, I just try to put together an image of what my father looks like. We have the same hair and the same crooked grin, my mother tells me. That's where the shared hereditary traits end. Sure, we may both have pale skin, but all vampires do. Besides, mine is a rosy color, not all alabaster. Full vampires have purple "bruises" under their eyes. They also have different eyes. Human-feeders have red eyes, while animal-feeders (like my mom) have golden eyes.

I was about to head out the door again when I realized I forgot my MP3, or my "life-line" as my mom jokingly calls it. After searching all over the house several times and coming up with nothing, I finally found it charging by the computer. I turned it on and put the ear buds into my ears.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was assaulted by the noise and clamor of the suburbs. Both that and the cursed wind, which flung my bronze ringlets every which way, drove me to do something I usually hate: I pulled my hood up over my head and shoved my hands in my pocket to ward off the wind and the early autumn chill. I'm a warm weather person, although I can't go outside in extreme sun. I can leave the house if it's sunny outside, as long as it isn't too bright. My mom couldn't go outside if even a bit of sun peeked through the clouds.

I was about two blocks from the house when I heard one of my favorite songs ("Special" by Mew) begin. Being awesome like I am, I turned up the music and started singing along. Before I knew it, I was walking and bobbing my head along to the beat. I may have (and probably did) gotten several odd looks from people, but I didn't know or care. All I cared about was that at the end of the song, a huge gravity surge grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to the ground.

"Ouch!" I muttered, brushing myself off as I stood up. I checked my hands for any scrapes and scratches. As I was doing so, an extremely nice older black Mercedes pulled up alongside me. The darkly tinted windows rolled down and out looked possible the most handsome man I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yay! I remembered to put one in! I deserve a cookie. Sorry the last chapter was so short. It looked a lot longer in my notebook and on Word. This one is about twice as long. Also, reviews keep me thinking that this story is actually good. So please review. It takes about 10 seconds and makes my day worthwhile.

"Are you alright, young lady?" His golden eyes shone with compassion and…laughter?

I knew what he was, but I don't think he knew what I was. I didn't express that knowledge because even thought he didn't feed on humans, I was thinking of something that had happened with my mom a couple of years ago.

_"Honey, do you remember that handsome man from earlier?" My mom gazed at me with a tinge of worry in her eyes._

_"Yeah, Mom. He was like you, wasn't he?"_

_"Yes and no. He doesn't eat animals though, like I do. He feeds on human blood."_

_I could tell she was having a hard time staying balanced on the line between what she thought I needed to know and what could possible scare me._

_"Oh," was all I could utter. The thought of feeding on humans rarely even sounded appetizing. Sometimes, though, a human with a particularly good smell would walk by me. The first few times this had happened, I noticed my mom stiffen up also. I knew that as a relatively young vampire, she would have a bit of trouble with human scents._

_What surprised me though, was the fact that she never seemed to begin to stalk them. That's what made me both amazed and ashamed. Amazed at her "ability" as she called it, and ashamed of my self. Once or twice I had found myself subconsciously following someone like they were my prey._

_My mother never scolded me, she just told me that it was all right, that I was young. I didn't want to be "just young." I wanted to have perfect control like her._

_She frowned at my pitiful answer and bit her bottom lip – an old habit from when she was human – and asked me, "Did I scare you, hon? You need to tell me if I do." I knew she was touchy on the subject on human-feeders._

_"You didn't scare me, I was just thinking."_

_"Nez, I don't want to sound overprotective or anything, but if you ever see another vampire, like me or like him, I want you to tell me as soon as possible."_

_I nodded, never thinking that I'd see another one of us again._

"Hello? Young lady? Hello?" The beautiful man was outside his car now, waving his hand in front of my eyes, a worried look mixing with his laughing face.

My eyes came back into focus. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I narrowed my gaze as he started smiling again.

"Hey, what's your problem? Do you laugh every time you see someone fall?" I was getting miffed.

"Oh, no. On the contrary, you reminded me of someone I used to know. She looked a bit like you, also."

I didn't like where this conversation was heading, but I have a deadly curiosity, that would have killed many cats. "How so?" Remembering to be polite, I added, "Oh, and my name's Renesmee."

"My name is Carlisle. You reminded me of her because she would become so absorbed in something that she would trip over something as miniscule as an atom."

"You're kidding!"

"well, maybe I exaggerated a little. She'd trip over her own feet. It's a good thing I'm a – " He stopped as if thinking of what to say next. "I was training to become a doctor, which was great for her because she fell so often. Once she broke her arm and it was a bloody mess." A ghost of a sad smile appeared on his face, making me even more curious.

I leaned forward. "What happened to her?"

Carlisle sighed. "I think that's quite enough. Thinking of those times makes me quite teary eyed."

I had to hold in a snort. Vampires can't cry. They could dry sob, as I have seen my mom doing on rare occasions, but they couldn't omit tears. And this man was obviously a vampire. All of the signs were there: alabaster skin, purple shadows under his eyes, golden eyes. He even spoke as if from another century, no matter how hard he tried to speak in modern English.

He must have caught me holding in a laugh because his voice turned to mock sternness. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

We stood there in awkward silence. He was leaned against the shiny black door of his Mercedes; I was leaning against the brick wall of an old store. I knew he wasn't my father, but I felt drawn to him. Maybe he knew him.

It was Carlisle who broke the silence. "So, Renesmee…that's a pretty name. Very original."

I grimaced. "Yeah, it's original all right. It's a mouthful, too, so my mom just calls me Nez. She says I'm named after my grandmothers."

Carlisle was silent for a second, in thought. "That's very interesting."

"It is?"

"Yes."

I shifted my weight to my left foot, sending out a little jingle from the money in my pocket. That reminded me of my original mission.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I have to go!" I shifted my weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Where were you heading? I can give you a ride; it's not safe for a young woman to be walking the streets at this hour."

I hesitated. Getting into a stranger's car was never safe, especially if the stranger happened to be a vampire. I was stronger than most human men, but not stronger than a normal vampire. I felt oddly safe with him, though, as if he were part of my family.

"Uh…I was heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Thanks for the offer." I started towards the passenger side door.

Carlisle beat me there. I feigned shock at his speed, which seemed to keep him convinced of my pretend nonexistent knowledge of vampires.

"I'm new to this city, so if you could give me directions to the store, it'd be much appreciated." He was already in his seat, buckling the seat belt to keep up his human charade.

I gave him the directions to the store and we rode through the waning evening light in comfortable silence. In the confines of the car, I took note of the smell. In the confines of the car, I took note of the smell of my surroundings. He smelled exquisite (most vampires do); like the sunshine appears after a rainy day. His was a smell that no cologne could multiply.

Along with Carlisle's scent, the leathery smell was a beautiful reprieve to the patched vinyl and cloth seats of my mom's truck. I ran my hand along the luxuriously smooth seat and armrest.

I looked over at the driver's side to observe the workings of the speedometer and mileage. I noticed Carlisle as he glanced questioningly at my wondrous gaze.

"I take it you've never been in a car such as this?"

"No," I breathed. "My mom's truck is so outdated. It can't even go over 50 miles an hour nowadays. She'd had it for years. I mean, it's a great truck and all; a true class, Barrett-Jackson worthy truck. It's just, I love fast and elegant, not slow and bulky."

Carlisle surprised me by bursting out with a deep, throaty round of laughter. "You remind me of so many people that it's not even funny." It was about a minute before he regained his composure. "Here we are. Do you want me to wait for you, or do you have other plans?"

"Um…if it's not too much trouble, could you wait? It'll only take me a couple of minutes."

"Of course. I think I'll go inside. I haven't been in a grocery store in a while." Before I could get out of the car, Carlisle had once again opened the door for me.

"Thanks." He offered me his hand as assistance. His hand was as cold as a glass of icy water on a hot summer day. Carlisle's eyes squinted in disbelief when I didn't flinch at the cold. Too bad I was used to my mother's temperature.

"You're hand is very warm," he stated. I could almost see the gears in his brain turning around in dizzying circles. He may have had suspicions as to what I was and I was pretty sure he came really close. I bet my warm hand completely threw him off.

"Shall we proceed?" Carlisle gestured to the store. "That is what we came here for."

And with that, we strode towards the grocers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I never will. Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

Once inside the warmth of the store, I grabbed onto one of the pushcarts near the entrance and wheeled it into an empty corner out of the way of the occasional passerby. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my rumpled shopping list and tried to make out some of the words from the pencil smudges.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked, standing by my side and looking like a Greek god. "I'll attack the dairy items, if you wish." A vision of Carlisle literally attacking the dairy items was quite funny and almost made my laugh.

"Oh, thanks! Try to get the cheapest good brands there." I was genuinely grateful for the help. It would have taken a while to even find the right items if it were just I.

"So cheese, yogurt and milk. What kind of milk do you prefer?"

"2% please. Oh, and 5 each of key lime and strawberry yogurts. Cheddar cheese, also. Thanks again."

As he turned to go down the dairy aisle, the lights hit his eyes, accentuating the fact that he was another of my kind.

When I was looking through the fruit and vegetable bins for items of my preference, I felt the hair on the name of my neck prickle. I lifted my head and took a cautious sniff. Immediately, I regretted it.

The stench was horrible. It was as if a wet dog that had rolled in some old lady's perfume before rolling in a pile of rotten fruit had walked by. I couldn't make sense of this though, seeing as the only creatures going by were several Native Americans; although there did seem to be something off about a few of them…something inhuman. They glared at me as they walked by. I could have sworn I heard a couple of them whisper something about "leeches" and "back"

That made almost no sense to me. I could kind of understand the comment about leeches. Even if some vampires were "good" and didn't feed on humans, we were still considered a leech. Being compared to something as ugly and horrible as that worm is awfully degrading. About the comment on "back"…what did it mean? Did they mean to attack me when my back was turned? Or was something back? As far as I knew, no vampires had ever lived here in Port Angeles. Well, besides the newly come Carlisle and that one vampire from several years ago. How many other vampires resided here in the city?

I secretly observed the group as they ambled around the store. The ones who had whispered about me had short hair and dark, deep eyes that seemed to hold many secrets. The rest had beautiful glossy raven-black hair that shone under the bright lights of the store. All of them had dark russet skin, which was complimented greatly by their hair.

I heard someone walk up a little behind me and to the side. Whirling around, I was prepared to fight. Imagine my shock when it appeared to be none other than my new friend. Too think I almost attacked him! I wouldn't felt horrible, despite the fact I probably wouldn't have done much damage to his diamond-hard skin. The customers and employees would be astonished, though.

"Er, hello?" Carlisle looked shocked by my reaction speed. "I was just looking for you. Are these alright?" He offered out the milk, and as I nodded, put it in the cart. The same went for the cheese and yogurt.

Deciding to take some initiative on my curiosity of the newcomers, I asked, "Do you know those guys over there? They keep glaring at me." I figured playing dumb would get more answers out of him.

"Yes," he whispered carefully. "But not personally. Can we talk more out in the car?"

"Yes." This sounded extremely interesting.

He took the cart and wheeled it towards the nearest open cast register. He put my meager supplies up on the conveyor belt. As I pulled out my money so I could pay, I was stopped.

"I'll pay. My treat," he smiled as he said it. I started to argue, but to no avail.

After we had paid (well, _he_ paid), he grabbed the bags and walked out of the store, looking over his shoulder every few steps. I had a hard time keeping up, almost having to jog to do so.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I breathed as I reached the car. He put the bags in the trunk and shut it rather loudly.

"Do you still want answers?" he asked as he opened my door for me.

"Yes," I answered when he got in.

"I do not wish to betray their secrets, but it is probably imports that you know more about some of the locals. Do you know of the town of La Push?"

"Yeah, it's to the South-west of here, isn't it?"

"Yes. As far as I can tell, all of those boys are Quileutes. They're a native tribe who live mostly on the reservation and around La Push."

"I think I've heard of them."

"Well, they have many legends that go back hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Several of those legends are about the 'cold ones.' With a sad kind of smile, he continued, "I assume that you can figure out what they are?"

Guess this was the time of my reveal. "Yes." I grinned a little before I said it, not being able to keep a straight face. "You and me."

The _I-knew-it!_ look on his face could keep me confused until the end of my days.


End file.
